1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transfer station for transferring foundry ladles from a delivery station situated on the shop floor to a higher pouting position of a curved continuous-casting installation. The transfer station including a revolving turret having vertically movable supporting arms for receiving the foundry ladle, and a hydraulic cylinder for vertically moving the supporting arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Revolving turrets for the transfer of foundry ladles from a floor conveyor to a continuous casting installation are known, e.g. from EP 0 206 169 B1. Such an installation does without cranes for delivering the foundry ladles, but this installation represents costly technology and is not well-suited to overcome great differences in height between the delivery station and the pouring position.
A further disadvantage is that the revolving turret can only be rotated when both foundry ladles or at least the members of the revolving turret supporting the foundry ladle are located at the height of the pouring position. In case of operating disturbances at the foundry ladle located in the pouring position, e.g. problems with the locking arrangements of the outlet which result in interruptions, much time is wasted in preparing the revolving turret for rotation. Thus, for example, no emergency movement can be immediately carried out when a new foundry ladle has already been delivered or is already located in the supporting arms shortly before the end of pouring.